The invention includes an identification code within computer equipment. Using the code, the computer configures itself to be compatible with the equipment.
Computers generally, and microcomputers specifically, such as the well known personal computer designed around the 8XX86 microprocessor developed by INTEL Corporation, Santa Clara, Calif., are designed to operate in conjunction with peripheral devices, such as tape drives and floppy diskettes, and with other accessories, such as xe2x80x9cextension cards.xe2x80x9d FIG. 1 illustrates a generic extension card 3, for connection to a personal computer PC. Edge-card connectors 6 connect the extension card to the computer""s system bus.
Many extension cards, and also some peripherals, require xe2x80x9cconfiguration,xe2x80x9d meaning that the computer must be given information about the operating characteristics of the card, or peripheral. Commonly, the configuration is undertaken by a human user of the computer, by entering appropriate data into the computer. As a specific example, a configuration program can be supplied with the card, which is run by the user in connection with installation of the card. The user supplies information to the program, which the user obtains from an instruction manual supplied with the card, from an examination of the card itself, or from another source.
Involving the user in the configuration process is undesirable, because users can make mistakes in providing information to the configuration program. Further, the process of configuration is somewhat time-consuming to the user. Still further, as microcomputer systems become more powerful, and associated peripherals and accessories develop similarly high power, the configuration process can be expected to become more complex.
An object of the invention is to provide a system which simplifies the configuration process required when accessories and peripherals are added to computers.
In one form of the invention, equipment which is installed in a computer contains a code, which is readable by the computer. Software is supplied with the equipment, which contains a xe2x80x9clook-up tablexe2x80x9d of configuration information. The computer obtains the code from the equipment, locates the equipment""s configuration information in the table, using the code, and configures itself accordingly.